Currently, there are many old homes that have galvanized or other corrodible pipes that supply water to the numerous plumbing fixtures found in a home. As corrosion and other sediment build up within the pipes, water flow is adversely affected. In such situations, a plumber is typically called to temporarily fix the problem without replacing the pipes. Known approaches to temporarily fix the water flow problems in fixtures has been to turn off the water service to the home and disassemble one or more of the fixtures to physically insert a metal “snake” or other device to remove any blockages or otherwise open the pipe. This approach is time consuming for the plumber and costly for the home owner.
Thus, there is a need for an approach to clearing the water supply pipes without having to remove fixtures, while reducing the amount of time required for completing the maintenance on the pipes.